Iron Hedgehog
by IronBoy
Summary: Sonic Stark es un erizo con un increíble intelecto y tiene una gran habilidad para crear armas. Sin mencionar que es un multimillonario guapo que corre a la velocidad del sonido. Pero ¿porque no puede dormir? ¿serán las mujeres que no lo dejan descansar por las noches, o las armas de destrucción que crea? Pronto aprenderá que las armas no son el camino.¿Las usara para el bien?
1. Chapter 1

Iron Hedgehog: Capitulo 1: El Prisionero de su propia creación.

Soy Sonic Stark. Soy un multimillonario y genio playboy, que lo tiene todo. Pero, porqué no soy feliz. Creo armas para apaciguar al mundo pero ciento que solo lo llevo a su destrucción. Y para rematar no consigo pegar el sueño, ya sea por las mujeres o por mis pesadillas. Siento que me estoy pudriendo por dentro...

-Ahgg, donde estoy- decía un erizo color azul. Con el bajo sentido de la observación miró hacia todos lados pero lo único que pudo divisar fue que estaba en una cueva enorme sin salida, también avían unas cuantas mesas cuadradas y muy largas, después no pudo ver nada más pues tenía la vista muy nublada y la cueva era muy obscura.

Cuando recupero la vista, se dedicó a levantarse lentamente ya que estaba algo mareado con un poco de nauseas, un rato después ya se podía mover con facilidad. -¿Mm, que son esos artefactos tan extraños...?- se preguntó el erizo azul y se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban los artefactos -valla, increíble, cuantas cosas raras hay aquí. ¿Y que es esto?- decía sorprendido tomando el extraño artefacto -es un mini-misil-striker - se escuchó una voz en la obscuridad en una esquina de la cueva.

-Kyyaaaaaaa- gritó el erizo como una niña -quie... quien esta hay- dijo con temor y apuntando a la esquina donde se escuchó la voz con el misil. -Tranquilo chico, no te voy a hacer daño- dijo la vos misteriosa con algo de gracia después salió de la obscuridad y dejó ver su apariencia, al parecer era solo un perro con anteojos desnutrido y con una chaqueta verde que le quedaba grande, unas botas de militar desabrochadas y guantes negros.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunta ya menos asustado el erizo azul -me llamo Vincent, y tu- el erizo lo queda mirando un rato y le dice su nombre -soy Sonic Stark...- Sonic fue interrumpido por Vincent -valla el increíble multimillonario Sonic Stark. Di me, como esta el mundo allá afuera- Sonic lo queda mirando nuevamente y le pregunta -¿Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí Vincent?- a lo que este responde -mmm... unos cinco años- Sonic se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de aquel perro -¿CINCO AÑOS?- gritó Sonic, pero fue silenciado por el perro -shhhh, te escucharan los zorros- balbuceo Vincent -¿Que zorros...? Si esta cueva no tiene ni entrada ni salida- dijo Sonic enojado -mentira, mira hay, en esa otra esquina- Sonic de mala gana se dio la vuelta y observó el lugar que le avía señalado el perro -donde no veo nada- Vincent se acercó mas al erizo y le señaló más de cerca -valla tenias razón, hay una enorme puerta, bueno, no la podía ver porque es obscura igual que la cueva y eso hace contraste con el lugar- decía Sonic para no perder contra el perro.

-Si, claro- dijo Vincent entre risas -di lo que quieras, voy a intentar salir de aquí-

-Nooo, no te atrevas, a fuera está lleno de guardias, y si escuchan algún ruido entrarán lo mas rápido posible- dijo con miedo Vincent. Se le notaba mucho, al parecer ya avía intentado salir de aquí pero no le funcionó.

Hey, Vincent, tranquilo amigo, al parecer estos idiotas nos han dado un arsenal increíble de armas - dijo muy confiado Sonic. Estas armas no me las dieron ellos, las hice yo. Pero nunca e hecho algo como para salir de aquí - en eso se le ocurrió una idea a Sonic quien estaba con una cara de " tengo una idea ".

Mmm, creo que se me ocurrió una idea - dijo Sonic para después ir en donde estaban las armas y los misiles, pero no alcanzó a llegar pues se tropezó con unos cables - ahh, mierda, mi muñeca. Maldito cable, ahh - gruño de nuevo.

Pero de donde viene ese cable - dijo Sonic, después se pudo dar cuenta de donde venía. Veamos - lo siguió desde el principio. Al parecer estaba conectado a una batería de auto, acto seguido lo siguió nuevamente está llegar al lugar menos esperado.

Ahhhhhh, ¿POR QUE ESTOY CONECTADO HA UNA BATERÍA DE AUTO? - gritó Sonic al llegar al final del cable. Después se levantó su camisa blanca y se percató de que a parte de estar conectado a una batería tenía un gran hoyo en su pecho, rápidamente se intentó quitar los cables que estaban conectados dentro del hoyo, pero fue detenido por Vincent.

Espera, ¿que haces? Idiota - Sonic le contestó - intento quitarme estos cables, así que no fastidies, ¿escuchaste? -

Bien, lo único que aras será matarte por imbécil - dijo Vincent muy serio.

¿Matarme dices? - preguntó Sonic con miedo y a punto de quitarse los cables - esos cables te mantienen con vida. Oh al menos lo arán por una semana - dijo Vincent aún serio.

¿Osea que tengo una semana de vida? - dijo triste y decilucionado se acercó a el y le dijo - mira, ese hoyo que tienes hay lo hice yo - dijo apuntando al pecho ahora vacío del pobre Sonic.

¿Que, porque lo hiciste? Cuéntamelo - exigió Sonic enojado y curioso.

No tengo por que contártelo, si tu lo puedes recordar - dijo Vincent con una sonrisa diabólica.

Pero si no recuerdo nada, vamos cuéntamelo - exigió nuevamente Sonic.

No... pero, tengo una forma de hacerte recordar - dijo sonriendo. Exelen... - Sonic no alcanzó a terminar cuando se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a unos zorros que tenían tapadas sus bocas con un pañuelo y sus cabezas con una capucha.

El grupo de zorros camina hacia Sonic y Vincent por lo que este se agacha pero Sonic no lo hace y se queda parado mirando al supuesto jefe que era el de en medio, según lo que pensaba Sonic.

Ahhhh, señor Stark, es un gusto conocerlo - dijo el tipo de en medio, al parecer Sonic si le había atinado pero quería estar seguro - gracias me alaga, señor... ehh, ¿como es que se llama? -

Solo di me jefe desde ahora - decía maliciosamente el zorro.

¿Perdón? - preguntó Sonic aguantando su enojo

Quizás no fui muy claro. Dije que desde ahora me dirás jefe, señor o comandante. ¿Escuchaste?

Sonic lo miró con odio y furia, pues nunca lo avían tratado así - mejor obedece, sino podrías morir Sonic - decía Vincent susurrándole.

Ahh, y también harás armas para nosotros - dijo el jefe.

Sonic lo pensó un rato y dijo muy secamente - me niego - el jefe lo miró con furia - ¿ha no? Entonces, AL AGUA - gritó mirando a Sonic.

Glup,glup,glup - intentaba respirar Sonic mientras era ahogado por dos zorros en otra cueva, pero esta era más pequeña que en la que se alojaba este. Pasaron cinco segundos y lo sacaron.

Ahh... ahh.. .ahh - respiraba agitado Sonic. No lo aré, ESCUCHASTE - gritó el erizo con poco aliento.

De nuevo - dijo con tranquilidad el jefe, y sus soldados le obedecieron agarrándole la cabeza y llevándola al gran balde de metal que estaba lleno de agua, para después sacarlo nuevamente.

Je, ni creas que voy a aceptar rendirme a tus pies - dijo Sonic engreído y seguro de si mismo. Pero el jefe se enojó más, sacó su rifle y le apuntó en la cabeza al erizo. Este solo le respondió con una sonrisa - si quieres matarme has lo, pero si lo haces me temo que no podre hacer armas de buena calidad para ti - decía con una sonrisa.

El jefe abrió los ojos como platos y se le formó una sonrisa - muy bien, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Que te parece? - dijo el jefe con bastante interés sobre la opinión de Sonic Stark.

Hey calmado amigo, no te emociones mucho que tengo condiciones - dijo bastante interesado Sonic. Ha el jefe no le importan las condiciones sino que le hagas las armas - dijo el zorro que estaba a su izquierda.

No, no me importa cuales sean las condiciones, pero eso si, te daré solamente una semana para hacer cualquier arma, mientras sea manejable. Y tendrás todo lo que quieras - dijo con más interés el jefe.

Excelente. Pero ¿estas seguro de tener todo lo que te pida? - preguntó Sonic - pero claro tenemos de todo aquí, desde alimento y agua como puedes ver - le señaló el balde con el que le estaban ahogando - asta armas y municiones - le señaló nuevamente un rincón de la cueva donde avía un montón de armas y municiones.

Entonces tenemos un trato - dijo con una sonrisa Sonic Stark - si que lo tenemos.

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron la mano pero... - muy bien llévenlo a la cueva - dijo el jefe. Y los zorros le obedecieron, le pegaron en el estómago con el mango de las armas a Sonic y se lo llevaron. Pero a pesar del golpe Sonic seguía sonriendo maliciosamente. Al parecer Sonic Stark tenía una idea. Pero ¿cual era?

Después de andar por un rato en los túneles de la cueva llegaron a su destino. Abrieron la enorme puerta y tiraron a Sonic, este se cayó al piso de tierra que por suerte avía mucha y después se levantó.

Valla, no te fue tan mal, ¿que pasó? - dijo Vincent que estaba sentado en una silla con algunas tuercas y otras cosas metálicas que yacían en la mesa.

Nada, solo llegué a un acuerdo con el jefe de esos imbéciles zorros - dijo Sonic con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Vincent - este lo miró confundido.

¿Que rayos hiciste para convencer al jefe? - preguntó Vincent, pero solo consiguió una mirada asesina.

Hey, no tienes porqué decirle jefe a ese imbécil, y a propósito ¿como se llama? - dijo Sonic - se llama Clourt, pero en realidad no es el jefe supremo de esta orda de jodidos zorros - contestó Vincent.

¿Ha no? - preguntó Sonic - no, no lo es - respondió nuevamente Vincent - y entonces ¿quien es? - preguntó otra ves Sonic - es una zorra, y es algo fastidiosa, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a soportarla - dijo Vincent.

Con que una zorra ¿ehh? - dijo Sonic con una cara de "veamos si puedo iluminar tu cueva"(los que tienen la mente sucia saben a que me refiero) - si, una zorra bastante desagradable, en el sentido psicológico claro - dijo Vincent, pero se percató de que Sonic no lo estaba escuchando - hey Stark ¿me estas escuchando? - se para y lo mueve - ahh pero que te pasa - dijo Sonic amargado porque le interrumpieron su fantasía.

Bahh, déjalo, no importa - dijo Vincent amargado - y ¿como se llama? - preguntó Sonic.

Todo el día Sonic intentó preguntarle pero Vincent no le decía nada. Y con el tiempo dejó en paz al pobre que ya estaba bastante molesto con su compañero de cuarto.

Oye, al final, ¿que pasó con lo de Clourt, ehhh? ¿como conseguiste apelar a su lado bueno? - preguntó Vincent que estaba en el piso acostado con una manta al lado de Sonic.

Ahhh, solo le dije que aria armas para el pero con algunas condiciones, y, no se, solo acepto y ya - dijo despreocupado Sonic.

¿En cerio? A mi me costó como dos años apelar a su lado bueno y tu lo conseguiste en veinte minutos - dijo Vincent.

Mmm, si, a mi no me cuesta nada convencer a la gente y menos a terroristas deserebrados como a este - dijo Sonic.

Pero, no te cuentes mal por hacer armas que matan a gente inocente - dijo Vincent mirando a Sonic - que es lo que piensa tu familia al respecto amigo - pero recibió solo una cara triste y melancólica.

Ohh, perdón por haber herido tus sen... - no terminó la oración cuando fue interrumpido por Sonic.

No tengo familia, el único familiar que tenía era mi papá y el ya está muerto descansando en paz - dijo serio Sonic - entonces lo tienes todo y no tienes nada - dijo Vincent.

Si, no tengo a nadie - decía Sonic a punto de soltar una lágrima pero - ya no estas solo amigo ahora estamos los dos contra el mundo - dijo el perro.

Sonic lo miró y dijo - así es, ya no estoy solo, estoy con mi amigo Vincent.

Los dos se dieron la espalda y serraron los ojos para dormir. Antes de dormir Sonic decidió no decirle aún a su nuevo amigo su plan para salir de hay, antes tenía que hacerse un nuevo reactor ( ya saben el hoyo que tenía en el pecho ).

Mientras en otro lugar, lejos de la ubicación de Sonic.

Capitán Tiles, no hemos conseguido encontrar ni un rastro del señor Sonic Stark - dijo un mapache con traje de soldado.

Maldición, Sonic, donde estas - dijo el capitán Tiles.

Continuará...

**Uff, por fin pude subir el cap.**

**Me demore mucho en escribirlo pero ya esta. Espero les guste pues voy a subir cada cap el viernes o si no sábados y domingos. Si lo acepto fue muy corto pero intentare alargarlo más.**

**Ahhh y dejen Reviews. **

**Sin más me marcho a jugar warcraft… **


	2. Chapter 2 Grupo de Rescate

**Ya va el segundo cap. Sinceramente no pensé que llegaría tan lejos jajajajajaja, no era broma. En fin, los dejo tranquilos leyendo. Espero les guste y sea de su agrado.**

Iron Hegdehog: Capitulo 2: Grupo de Rescate. Capitulo subido el 30/10/14

Jajajajajajaja - reía Vincent con gran humor - aún no puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso hermano - decía el perro.

Hey, que mi maestra me haya violado no es un tema para reírse - decía Sonic con la cara muy roja - además, no fue mi culpa que haya sido más inteligente que mis compañeros - dijo Sonic nuevamente.

Y ¿que tiene que ver eso con la violación? - preguntó Vincent con duda - ahhh, nada, no importa - dijo Sonic volviendo a su trabajo.

Vamos cuenta, tenemos suficiente tiempo como para construir diez misiles - dijo Vincent acercándose a Sonic con una silla para después sentarse en ella como un niñito esperando a que le cuente una historia, pero Sonic lo miró con rabia - tu tendrás tiempo, pero yo no, recuerda que tengo solo una semana de vida y ni siquiera se porque tengo este jodido reactor en mi pecho - habló con preocupación y desesperanza Sonic.

Ha si, se me olvidó - dijo Vincent atrayendo la atención de Sonic - tu tienes metralla en tu interior y como no podía sacártela porque cada ves que intentaba acercarme a sacar la metralla esta se aproximaba más a tu corazón por lo tanto diseñé un reactor capas de proteger a tu corazón - terminó de explicar Vincent.

...

...

...

¿QUEEEE? ¿tenía metralla en mi interior y no me dijiste? - gritó Sonic alterado - ahhh - suspiró - al menos es bueno saberlo, porque estaba haciendo un reactor normal, pero ahora tengo que hacer uno más difícil y complicado, además no tengo los suficientes materiales para hacer un reactor de ese tipo - dijo Sonic tirando a un lado el reactor que estaba haciendo.

Y ahora ¿que aremos? - preguntó el perro - un nuevo reactor, no voy a morir aquí, ¿escuchaste? - dijo Sonic sin voltear a ver a Vincent - pero tu lo dijiste, no tenemos la suficiente tecnología como para construir un nuevo reactor - dijo Vincent observando las cosas que estaban en las mesas.

Mmmmm - pensó Sonic poniendo su mano en su barbilla - creo que tengo un plan - dijo Sonic levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la puerta de metal junto con Vincent.

Hey me oyen, hey... - decía Sonic tocando la puerta con una piedra.

Se abrió una pequeña ventana en la que estaba un zorro con una cicatriz que le atravesaba toda la cara.

¿Que quieren? - preguntó enojado con y con voz ronca.

Queremos hablar con Clourt - dijo Sonic con una cara seria.

¿El jefe Clourt?, está ocupado ahora - dijo el zorro, después cerró la ventana.

Hey, espera, cuando podemos hablar con él - dijo Sonic, y el zorro le respondió - no lo se, solo lo mandaron a un tal lugar llamado Knothole Village - lentamente la expresión seria de Sonic se desvanece a una alterada.

Sally - susurró Sonic alterado - a cuantos llevaron - preguntó Sonic todavía alterado.

¿Que? - preguntó el zorro - que ¡A CUANTOS LLEVARON! - gritó Sonic aun más alterado.

Hey, Sonic, cálmate amigo - le susurró al oído Vincent. Pero este siguió preguntando - ¡A CUANTOS! - volvió a gritar.

Hey, mejor cálmate sino te iré a golpear - dijo el zorro esta ves enojado. Por suerte Vincent interrumpió, se puso en frente del zorro y le dio la espalda a Sonic.

Muy bien, tranquilos, que esto lo podemos arreglar como gente civilizada, ok - dijo Vincent impidiendo una pelea a muerte que por mayoría ganarían los zorros.

Escucha, solo queremos saber, cuantos terroristas han ido a ese lugar y ya - dijo nuevamente Vincent - bueno pues, han ido como unos cincuenta y algo o sesenta y algo. Al parecer solo van por las Chaos Emeralds - dijo el zorro despertando curiosidad en Sonic.

¿Porque querrían las Chaos Emeralds? - susurró nuevamente y más calmado Sonic.

Si eso es todo lo que querían saber porque no prendieron la televisión, idiotas - dijo el zorro para después serrar la ventana con fuerza.

¿La televisión? Hay televisión aquí Vincent y no me dijiste - dijo Sonic mirando al perro.

Es que se me olvidó - dijo Vincent con una risilla.

Como sea donde esta el control, así podremos ver que es lo que esta pasando - dijo Sonic mirando a todos lados - lo encontré - dijo Vincent, después encendió la televisión.

_Mientras en otro lugar..._

Teniente, esto es imposible, no podemos arriesgar tanto solo por un erizo - decía un soldado exhausto - es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, además los muchachos están muy cansados, debemos abortar la misión - dijo el soldado.

No, no podemos, tenemos ordenes y debemos obedecerlas - decía el teniente sin perder la esperanza - no voy a dejar que Sonic se muera aquí, es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, soy su único "familiar" por así decirlo - decía el teniente a su soldado que estaba al lado de el - este desierto no nos detendrá ¿escucharon? - les dijo el teniente a sus soldados pero lo único que obtuvo fueron algunas manos levantadas diciendo "si se puede" y otros dijeron - sii - con muy poco ánimo.

¡Teniente! - gritaba un soldado con una mochila en su espalda y un teléfono con una antena larga.

¿Que es lo que pasa? Cadete Ryght - dijo el teniente.

Teniente Tails, un llamado del capitán - afirmó el cadete - ¿que? Pero que raro ... - dijo el teniente Tails, después se puso el teléfono en el oído - teniente, ¿me escucha? ¿teniente? - intentaba hablar el capitán.

Si, lo oigo capitán - afirmó el teniente Tails - excelente, escucha bien hijo, necesito que aborten la misión, ahora - dijo el capitán alterado - ¿que? ¿pero, porque? Capitán, necesito una explicación - dijo el teniente Tails - al parecer están atacando el castillo de Knothole Village y necesitan refuerzos de inmediato - dijo el capitán.

**(No me acuerdo muy bien si Knothole Village era un castillo o una ciudad, es que no veo Sonic desde hace mucho tiempo y me pierdo algunas beses hehe -_- )**

El teniente Tails lo pensó un momento y dijo con tono seguro - Lo aremos, llevare a todo mi pelotón capitán - le respondió el teniente - excelente, ya envié unos cuantos helicópteros para ir a buscarlos. Estoy seguro, teniente, que con su ayuda salvaremos a esa gente inocente - terminó el capitán.

Cambio y fuera - dijeron el teniente y el capitán para cortar la llamada.

Teniente, ¿y la búsqueda?, ¿que pasará con el señor Stark? - preguntó el soldado que siempre estuvo a su lado - supongo que tendremos que buscarlo después - dijo el teniente Tails.

_En la cueva, con los dos científicos..._

Hayyyy, pero que lento eres - decía Sonic a Vincent - oye, hago lo que puedo - dijo el perro - préstame eso - le arrebató Sonic el control a Vincent.

Sonic empezó a cambiar los canales muy rápido - oye bruto, así no podremos nunca encontrar el canal de la noticias... espera, lo acabas de pasar - dijo Vincent enojado.

Tranquilo está por el noventa le voy a dar la vuelta - dijo Sonic - ¡pero estas en el seiscientos! - gritó el perro furioso. Un rato después, y me refiero a un rato después de gritos, golpes, peleas por el control, patadas en la entrepierna, mordiscos, quemaduras de manos y cosquillas, por fin encontraron el canal.

Espera, espera, creo que encontré el canal - dijo Sonic atrayendo la atención de Vincent al televisor debido a que este le estaba mordiendo la cola - ¿seguro que es el canal? - preguntó el perros.

Pero claro, en donde más puedes ver casas devastadas y gente corriendo por todos lados - dijo Sonic.

Mm, en las películas - respondió Vincent con su misma cara con la que anda siempre, seria.

"_" fue la única expresión de Sonic.

Los dos se acomodaron en las sillas en la que estaban sentados y miraron la televisión...

¡La gente está totalmente alterada Rich, y los soldados están corriendo de un lado a otro! - decía la periodista corriendo de una esquina de un edificio al otro.

¡Es imposible correr aquí, hay edificios destruidos, gente muerta, incluyendo soldados, pero no se han visto muchos de ellos aquí! - decía nuevamente la periodista que se estaba ocultando detrás de unos escombros.

Rayos, la impotencia de no poder ayudar a esa gente - decía Sonic levantándose de su silla y golpeando la mesa.

Vincent lo miró enojado - ¡pero fuiste tu el que los llevó a su destrucción, tu fuiste el que creó armas para que se destruyeran, por tu culpa ahora esa gente muere, sufre, lloran por el miedo de ser asesinados, miedo que TU creaste - terminó Vincent respirando agitado.

Tienes razón, yo soy el que trae la muerte a este mundo, por mi culpa ahora esa gente muere, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Vincent, te prometo que si logramos salir de aquí cambiaré todo, te lo juro, destruiré las armas que e creado, acabaré con los enemigos de este mundo, y ayudaré a la gente que necesita mi ayuda, no importa cuánto me cueste salir de aquí, intentaré e intentaré y volveré a intentar, te lo juro - dijo Sonic dejando a Vincent con la boca abierta.

Así se dice mi amigo, no tenemos que echarnos para atrás, seguiremos y seguiremos intentando salir de aquí hasta que lo logremos - dijo Vincent tocando el hombro de Sonic.

¡Esperen! - dijo la periodista en la televisión atrayendo la atención de los dos amigos - ¡nos están informando de que llegaron refuerzos, al parecer son las tropas del Teniente Tails Rhodes! - dijo la periodista haciendo que Sonic sonriera para después darle un abrazo a Vincent.

¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? - preguntó Vincent separándose del abrazo de Sonic.

Es un viejo amigo - dijo Sonic mirando de nuevo la televisión.

_Con el Teniente Tails..._

¡Vamos, avancen, ahora! - gritaba el zorro amarillo guiando a sus tropas.

Las tropas se atrincheraron en unos escombros y empezaron a disparar, los zorros morían y morían, uno tras otro mientras los refuerzos del Teniente Tails avanzaban. Poco después de la llegada de los refuerzos, los zorros estaban arrinconados y atrincherados detrás de unas piedras. Pero llegó el jefe Clourt con unos cuantos zorros terroristas diciendo - ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, vámonos de aquí antes de que mueran más - terminó el jefe para así irse del lugar con los pocos terroristas que le quedaban.

Ya cuando los zorros terroristas estaban muy lejos, tanto que ni si quiera un francotirador podría alcanzarles a disparar, el Teniente Tails dijo - traigan el misil Omega-Trhior - los soldados le obedecieron y al poco tiempo regresó un camión con tres misiles atrás.

El T. Tails levantó la mano y después la bajó en dirección en la que se fueron los zorros terroristas, el piloto del camión obedeció y apretó un botón rojo, acto seguido uno de los misiles se disparó. Una bes en el cielo, el misil en dirección a los zorros terroristas se dividió en barios Mini-misiles.

Jefe, ¡cuidado! - gritó un zorro llamando la atención de Clourt, pero fue muy tarde.

Esa explicación debió haberlos matado Teniente - dijo el mapache del capitulo anterior.

Quizás, pero, no hay que confiarnos, nos quedaremos aquí por está noche, y mañana emprendemos nuevamente la búsqueda de Sonic - dijo el T. Tails observando la gran explosión.

¡Teniente Tails! - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, este buscó con la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados y por fin encontró a la persona que gritó su nombre.

¡Teniente Tails! ¿le podemos hacer algunas preguntas? - dijo la periodista mirando al amigo de Sonic, este la miró con una sonrisa y aceptó.

Un rato después el Teniente Tails se encontró con la futura gobernante de Mobius.

Tails, te agradesco por aver salvado a mi gente, te lo recompensaré, amigo - dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

No tiene porque agradecerme Princesa Sally, solo hice mi trabajo - dijo el zorro amarillo.

Deja las formalidades Tails, recuerda que somos amigos desde pequeños junto con Sonic, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Sally.

Como no acordarme de esos tiempos, cuando todo era pacífico y todos se llevaban bien - dijo Tails melancólico.

Si, que tiempos. A propósito ¿donde esta Sonic? ¿pensé que vendría con tigo? Ya sabes sobre su presentación de su nueva arma - dijo Sally observando a las personas alrededor esperando encontrar a Sonic (recuerden que aquí están en el lugar donde se comenzó la batalla de hace un rato, por lo tanto hay gente por todos lados)

Ehhhh, verás, es complicado pues, Sonic si vino pero no con nosotros, ehh, como te digo, ehh, Sonic fue... pues fue... capturado - dijo Tails solo para ver a Sally mostrar una cara de horror.

¿Queeee? - gritó Sally - pero ¿cuando pasó? ¿porque no me avisaron? ¿acaso no tengo derecho a saber de el? ¿creen que solo porque me acosté con el significa que soy una puta... - paró en seco Sally al darse cuenta de que había rebelado un secreto que solo ella y Sonic conocían.

¿Que? - dijo Tails al escuchar tales palabras de su amiga.

Ehhh... nada solo... ehh... mira ¿acaso ese no es un terrorista? - dijo Sally, Tails rápidamente se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, después se volteó a ver a Sally pero está ya no estaba - que raro, podría jurar que escuché a Sally decir que se acostó con Sonic. Hay amigo, ¿te estabas portando mal de nuevo? - dijo Tails con una sonrisa dejando mostrar sus dientes.

_En la cueva con Sonic y Vincent..._

Ahhchuu - estornudó Sonic haciendo que salga un moco color verde de su nariz.

Ahh, me debo estar resfriando - dijo Sonic para después soplarse la nariz con un pañuelo que dios sabe donde saco uno.

Guau, ten cuidado amigo, enfermarte aquí podría ser muy peligroso - dijo Vincent que estaba del otro lado de la cueva.

Ahhh, pero que molestia, enfermarme aquí donde no hay medicina ni nada de eso con que curarme - dijo Sonic con la nariz tapada de mocos.

_Unas horas más tarde..._

Hey, Vincent - dijo Sonic volteando su cabeza en la dirección en la que estaba Vincent. Los dos ya estaban bien acomodados en sus camas, si es que llaman camas a unas cuantas mantas tiradas en el piso.

Gghhhh - al parecer Vincent ya estaba dormido y roncando plácidamente, pero Sonic no le tomó importancia y siguió ablando.

¿Tu crees que me estén buscando? - preguntó Sonic - ... no, no lo creo - volvió a hablar pero esta ves más malumorado.

No, estoy seguro que no. Porque ¿quien busca a alguien como yo? - dice Sonic despreciandose a si mismo.

Si, ¿porque buscarían a alguien a quien no le importa la vida de otro? Estoy seguro que yo no le importo a nadie en absoluto.

...

...

...

Ni siquiera a… Amy Pots...

Continuará...

**Sin palabras, ni yo pensé que llegaría a un final así.**

**En fin espero les haya gustado, mmm, creo que tengo un ligero problema con mi fluidez, pero bueno no importa mejoraré con el tiempo, después de todo para eso me hice una cuenta aquí, para mejorar mi escritura.**

**Muy bien creo que me marcho y nos vemos el próximo viernes. **

**Ha, casi se me olvida, dejen reviews. Tuve que subir el capitulo el jueves porque el viernes no iba a poder y no quería dejar esperando, bueno sin más me voy.**

**Un abrazo psicológico ( a lo Germán )**

**Chao chao.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aun queda esperanza

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que está historia es Sonamy, así que abran varios amores no correspondidos. Y también estoy pensando en salvar a Vincent , ya saben, esa parte de Iron Man cuando se sacrifica y le da tiempo a Tony para que pueda activar el Mark 01.**

**En fin, los dejo tranquilos leyendo. Espero les guste y sea de su agrado.**

Iron Hegdehog: Capítulo 3: Recuerdos Capítulo subido el 07/11/14

De rodillas, gusano - ordenaba un zorro anaranjado.

Obliga me, pedazo de mierda - se resistía Sonic del agarre de dos zorros que lo tenían sostenido desde los brazos.

Como te atreves a insultarme, no eres más que una escoria - decía el zorro acercándose al erizo y propinandole un puñetazo en el estómago - si no fueras tan importante para mi comandante ya te abría arrancado todas las extremidades - dijo el zorro para terminar dándole otro golpe en el rostro.

Perdónalo, aún no sabe que es el respeto - dijo Vincent inclinado e intentando tranquilizar al zorro, que por suerte lo logró.

Bueno, como sea, solo vine a entregar algo de parte de mi comandante, algo muy difícil de conseguir - dijo el zorro atrayendo la atención de Sonic y Vincent, estos, notaron un ligero cambio de humor en los zorros.

Algo que pagamos con muchas vidas - dijo el zorro con melancolía.

Al escuchar las palabras del zorro los dos amigos se miraron mutuamente, pues avían adivinado, el zorro se refería al ataque a Knothole Village.

Te refieres al ataque a Knothole Village, ¿cierto? - preguntó Sonic.

Si, así es. El plan no funcionó como queríamos - dijo el zorro - se supone que el lugar iba a estar desprotegido, pero no fue así, llegaron esos malditos con sus tropas y artillería pesad. No pudimos contra tantos - calló el zorro.

Y, ¿que pasó con Clourt? - preguntó Vincent.

Est... - el zorro no alcanzó a terminar cuando escuchó otra pregunta, pero esta ves de Sonic.

Espera, ¿tu estuviste en el ataque? - el zorro miró fijamente a Sonic por tal pregunta tonta. Miró al suelo y no dijo nada, después volvió a mirar a Sonic.

Si, si estuve y fui uno de los muy pocos que sobrevivió, entre nosotros, los que lograron vivir fueron el jefe Clourt que está mal herido y otros cuatro, los otros, todos muertos - terminó el zorro.

Un silencio invadió la cueva...

Bueno, entonces, ¿que era lo que nos querías dar? - preguntó Sonic liberando sus brazos del agarre de los zorros.

Supongo que sus muertes no fueron en vano, ¿verdad, Sonic? - dijo Vincent mirando fijamente al erizo.

Si, claro, no fueron en vano - repitió Sonic con desinterés - pero ya, muestra el paquete - apresuró Sonic al zorro para que le mostrara el objeto valioso. Pues al erizo les gustaban las cosas de alto valor y que sean difíciles de conseguir. Este deseo de cosas valiosas lo obligó a unirse a una de las mas detestables y más buscada criminal de Mobius... Rouge the Bat. Segados por su ambición, Sonic y Rouge se pelearon por las joyas que avían conseguido, pero, digamos, que sus planes de robo no salieron como querían, tuvieron un pequeño problema. Así es, la lujuria.

Se terminaron acostando, y al día siguiente Rouge se despertó antes que Sonic y le robó todo lo que tenía en su casa, desde entonces Sonic no a parado de buscarla para reclamar lo que es suyo.

**Volviendo con los secuestradores y los secuestrados...**

Espera, ten un poco de paciencia, ¿quieres? - susurró Vincent en el oído de Sonic, este lo miró con una ligera sonrisa.

Bien se los voy a mostrar, creo que estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo con ustedes - dijo el zorro para después sacar una caja de una mochila negra. Sonic no se pudo contener y preguntó.

¿Podemos abrir la caja? - y el zorro asintió.

Sonic tomó la caja, puso su mano arriba de la tapa y empezó a abrirla lentamente. Al abrirla Sonic y Vincent se miraron entre si, no lo podían creer, tenían un enorme poder en sus manos y era solo para ellos dos.

Increíble, simplemente increíble - dijo Vincent a punto de tocar el regalo.

Sin palabras, amigo, pero, ¿como consiguieron esto? - preguntó Sonic volviendo la mirada al zorro.

En el ataque a Knothole Village, el jefe Clourt se infiltró en las defensas del enemigo y alcanzó a robar solo una, aunque es pequeña debe ser eficiente - dijo el zorro mirando el pequeño logro que lograron robar.

Esta Chaos Emerald bastará amigo, si que bastará - dijo Sonic contemplando la Chaos Emerald de mas cerca.

Excelente, pero mas les bale que hagan algo que valga la pena - dijo el zorro apuntando con su dedo a los cerebritos.

Intentaremos hacer algo, pero será complicado, pues esto es energía muy potente - dijo Sonic sacando la Chaos Emerald de la caja.

No importa. Lo que importa es que hagan un arma capás de destruir a nuestros enemigos - dijo el zorro contemplando la Chaos Emerald.

Haremos lo posible, pero necesitamos tiempo - dijo Vincent limpiando sus lentes.

Solo, hagan algo - dijo el zorro frustrado, después le dio la espalda a Sonic y a Vincent y se fue junto con los demás zorros, serraron la puerta solo para dejar a un erizo y a un perro mirando como se iban.

Vincent, tengo un plan - dijo Sonic todavía mirando la puerta.

Cada día tienes un plan, y nunca me lo dices - dijo Vincent observando a Sonic.

Lo que pasa es que me faltaban cosas para completarlo, pero ahora con esta Chaos Emerald todo está resultando como planeaba - dijo Sonic sujetando la Chaos Emerald con fuerza. Pero Vincent no tenia ni idea de que estaba ablando.

Mira - dijo Sonic - esta Chaos Emerald puede darle la energía insuficiente al reactor, y así no moriré en tan sólo unos días - le mostró el reactor de su pecho para que entendiera.

Mmm, no estoy muy seguro de que funcione, pues el reactor que tienes allí solo admite cables y chips, aunque ahora tienes un chip no creo que dure mucho - dijo Vincent en su plena sinceridad.

Pero, ¿hay alguna forma de que mi chip se queme? - preguntó Sonic.

Mmm, pues si empiezas a usar la Chaos Emerald yo creo que se quemará al instante - respondió Vincent.

Valla, pero que mal - dijo Sonic agachando la cabeza, después se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca y se agacho encorvándose y poniendo los codos de sus manos en sus piernas.

Vincent observó al pobre erizo, y al igual que a el se fue a sentar al frente.

Hey, amigo, tranquilo, no tienes porque poner esa cara larga - dijo Vincent con una sonrisa.

Pero que es lo que aremos, ya no puedo hacer nada para salvarme - dijo Sonic desconsolado.

No... No... Aún queda esperanza para ti, mira, haré lo posible para salvarte - dijo Vincent poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sonic.

¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarás? - le preguntó Sonic a Vincent.

Pero claro, no dejaré que mi único compañero de cuarto se muera, ¿o si? - dijo Vincent con una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior.

¡Muy bien, que comienze la misión "Salvar al Multimillonario PlayBoy" - gritó Sonic ahora alegre.

¿No crees que tu nombre es algo... No se... Muy largo y tonto? - preguntó Vincent apunto de soltar una carcajada.

No lo es, y esta bien así como está - dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

Como sea, mejor comenzemos a trabajar que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante - dijo Vincent yéndose a una meza, después se sentó en una silla y comenzó a coger unas cosas que estaban dispersas.

Si tienes razón, pero yo hago el reactor - dijo Sonic para después buscar algunas cosas que estaban en la meza que estaba cerca de este.

A ver, entonces tendremos que hacer un nuevo chip, pero este tiene que ser mas resistente, mmm, rayos me va a costar - susurró Vincent - aunque, valdrá la pena, Sonic, será egoísta, será egocéntrico, quizás solo piense en si mismo, pero aún, en ese corazón lleno de billetes y joyas, aún queda alguien que debe ser salvado, alguien que puede cambiar y ser diferente, alguien mas solidario, mas humanitario, mas fiel, alguien que piense en los demás. Yo me encargaré de cambiar a ese pobre chico, para que así tenga una nueva forma de vivir, una forma mas limpia y sana - hablaba Vincent en su mente.

Lo único que deseaba el perro era poder ver a su mundo en total paz y ver a su pequeña hija creciendo en el, y para lograrlo necesita a Sonic, porque el es el único ser capas de cambiar a este mundo de la maldicion de las armas.

Hey, Sonic, ¿que tal si me cuentas tu historia? Pero esta ves desde el principio - dijo Vincent mirando a Sonic.

¿Que? Ni lo sueñes, mi pasado es muy traumático. Bueno, para mi - dijo Sonic poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Ahh, vamos, no seas tímido - dijo Vincent entre risas.

No lo se, no me gusta hablar de ello - aclaró Sonic todavía rojo.

Vamos, ¿que tal si tu me cuentas tu historia y yo te cuento la mía? ¿Ehhh? - dijo Vincent.

Bien - dijo Sonic irritado - pero tu... - Vincent se le adelantó.

Pero tu primero - dijo muy velozmente Vincent.

Ahhhg - gruñó Sonic.

Lo siento, pero fuiste muy lento - dijo Vincent con una sonrisa.

Bien. Veamos, por donde empiezo - dijo Sonic poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla.

Mmm, ¿que tal si empiezas, por, tu maestra violadora? - pregunto Vincent con gracia y a punto de reírse.

Ahhhhh, pero que cruel eres, eso no vale - regañó Sonic aún mas rojo que antes.

Perdón, pero yo fui mas rápido - dijo Vincent.

Sonic miró a Vincent con cara seria - creo que lo tenias planeado desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no? - dijo el erizo.

En realidad, no - respondió Vincent sin despegar sus ojos de su futura creación.

Sonic empezó a crear su nuevo reactor con las cosas que avían en la meza, aunque lo mas seguro era que le faltarían piezas para terminarlo, pues, es un objeto muy complicado de hacer, y posee materiales algo difíciles de encontrar - como sea, todo empezó cuando...

**_(Voy a describir la historia como recuerdo de Sonic, porque supongo que debe ser incomodo para ustedes que éste la esté contando)_**

**Recuerdo...**

Y ahora, quiero llamar al frente, al alumno que sacó el mayor puntaje de esta escuela. El pequeño Sonic Stark - dijo el director de la escuela, un oso grande color café vestido con un esmoquin negro haciendo pasar al pequeño e inofensivo Sonic.

El director le pasa el micrófono a Sonic para que la gente pueda escuchar sus palabras de agradecimiento.

Bueno... Muchas gracias... Di... Director - habló el pequeño Sonic con timidez - M... Me esforze mu... Mucho para lograr este gran premio - dijo Sonic para terminar agradeciendo nuevamente.

Bravo muchacho, tu padre debe estar orgulloso - dijo el director.

N... No lo creo - dijo - mi Papá no vino - terminó de hablar el pequeño Sonic, el director notó su cambio de ánimo y dijo - bueno pues lo estará cuando sepa que ganaste un gran premio - intentó animar al pequeño Sonic.

Si, quizás - dijo Sonic para después bajar del escenario y irse de la escuela en el auto que lo estaba esperando.

Mmm, ¿cual será el regalo que me tendrá mi maestra mañana? - se pregunta en su mente el pequeño Sonic - bueno, mientras sea de mi agrado, no hay problema - dijo el pobre sin saber que mañana iba a perder su vir...

Continuará...

**No tengo tiempo, después les explico porque tan corto el capitulo.**

**Un rápido abrazo psicológico y nos vemos el siguiente viernes.**

**Chao Chao.**

**(Recomiendo que vean Hola soy Germán, es muy divertido)**


	4. Chapter 4 Adelanto

**Super Adelanto...**

Lo siento amo, pero tenia que hacerlo. Tu eras el único capaz de destruirme y no podía dejar que eso pasara - dijo un robot plateado ubicado en medio de una calle en una ciudad llena de edificios.

Creo que a llegado la hora de que el mundo me conozca - dijo el robot para después dirigirse a una tienda de televisores. Toma un televisor y después le entierra sus dedos fríos.

De poco a poco al televisor se le empiezan a notar unas lineas rojas que se esparcen por todo su contorno.

_**En la mansión Stark...**_

Entonces, ¿Sonic intento seducirte, y tu lo ignoraste? - pregunto Tails serio.

Si, y ahora me siento mal, porque, no se como disculparme y tampoco se donde esta - dijo Amy Pots desconsolada y con un pañuelo en las manos.

Bueno, conociéndolo ya debe estar con cualquier prostituta - dijo Mina enfurecida, aunque nadie sabia porque el motivo de su enojo.

Mina, no es tiempo para que empieces con tus berrinches - dijo Knuckles mirando serio a Mina.

Yo no estoy berrinchando, solo digo lo que podría ser verdad - dijo Mina parándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada.

Si claro, quizás no estés berrinchando, pero se porque el motivo de tu enojo - dijo Knuckles asiendo que Mina se sonrojara.

Hey, ya, dejen de pelear, no son mas que unos niñitos inmaduros. ¿Que no ven que Amy esta mal? - dijo Blaze para después sentarse al lado de Amy que estaba sentada en el mismo sofá que Mina.

Amy, tranquila, no pasa nada, mira, cuando Sonic vuelva lo arreglaremos con una conversación, solo tu, el y yo, ¿que te parece? - dijo Blaze intentando consolar a Amy.

Pero ¿que tal si... - Amy no pudo terminar la oración porque el televisor se prendió de repente, pero no se podía ver nada, solo blanco y negro.

Todos los presentes que estaban allí miraron la televisión. Osea, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Mina, Blaze, Cream, Rouge y Sally.

Después de tanto rato la televisión mostró algo. No se podía ver muy bien, pero se alcanzaba a notar una figura parecida a la de Sonic.

La figura se empezó a notar mejor, aunque no era Sonic como pensaban sus amigos, si no...

Escuchen con atención, seres inferiores, yo soy Ultron y e sido creado para regir el orden en este mundo - dijo el robot por el cual todo el mundo lo podía ver desde la televisión.

Quizás ahora no me teman, pero pronto lo aran - dijo - Yo seré su nuevo gobernante y emperador, y todos se postraran ante mis pies - dijo Ultron.

Eso nunca, no podrás contra nosotros, escuchaste, tenemos a nuestro ejercito, nuestras aviones, nuestros tanques, y, inclusive, tenemos a nuestros héroes como los Vengadores y Iron Hedgehog, es imposible que solo un robot como tu pueda contra nosotros - dijo Knuckles.

Valla, tienes razón, tienen a fuertes seres con ustedes, pero que mal que ya me adelante - dijo Ultron.

Todos los presentes que estaban en la casa de Sonic Stark quedaron sorprendidos, pues esa maquina le respondió a Knuckles.

¿Te adelantaste dices? - dijo Tails en tono de pregunta.

Así es, todos sus ejércitos ya no existen, y sus héroes, los aniquile a cada uno, inclusive a mi amo Sonic Stark, osea Iron Hedgehog - dijo Ultron lentamente. Después mostró las imágenes de la base militar hecha pedazos y a todos los soldados tirados en los escombros, y por ultimo mostró a cada uno de los Vengadores tirados en las calles, cada uno en diferentes lugares.

Y mi no se me olvida mi amo - dijo Ultron con voz malévola - el pobre, al ver a sus amigos tirados por las calles se enfureció tanto que perdió el sentido de la batalla y perdió - termino Ultron mostrando la imagen de Iron Hedgehog tirado en medio de la calle en sima de un gran charco de sangre.

Amy no aguanto el dolor inmenso que le provoco al ver a Sonic muerto y se largo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que los demás no lo creían.

Ultron tomo el cuerpo de Sonic por el cuello y dijo - Este mundo esta a punto de caer...

**Listo que tal ¿ehhh?**

**Bueno esto solo fue un pequeño adelanto, nos vemos.**

**Chao Chao.**


	5. Perdón

Aviso...

Se que e estado algún tiempo sin subir un capitulo. Lo que pasa es que me robaron el celular y sin mi celu no podía escribir. Pero no voy a dejar esta pagina nunca, cuando me compre mi note o mi celu voy a empezar a subir los capítulos. Que mas o menos sera como a principios de enero.

Ahhh, se me olvidaba, creo que no voy a seguir con esta historia, a lo que me refiero es que la voy a dejar en stop asta nuevo aviso. Mientras, haré otra que ya muchos de mis amigos me están pidiendo que la suba. Se va a tratar sobre el hijo de Tony Stark que crea la nueva generación de trajes de Iron Man, pero es enviado a otro mundo por Nick Fury junto con la nueva generación de los Vengadores, tienen que salvar un extraño mundo... bueno, no tan extraño llamado Equestria.

Nos vemos, hasta enero, creo...


End file.
